


(I'd love you forever)

by JenT



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT/pseuds/JenT
Summary: Have 6k words of the fluffiest fluff!   Ten years ago, Bellamy and Clarke were co-winners of a national singing competetion.   They tried a long distance relationship but it didn’t work.   Ten years later, Raven cons them into coming back to the show for a week to boost ratings.How can a Bellarke shipper have watched anything from Comic Con this weekend and not be inspired to let these crazy kids be together.Any resembelance to any other fic out there is not intentional.   I’m sure there is a singing A/U out there, but I am rather new to the fandom and I haven’t come across it yet.    America Sings is actually apparently a Disney attraction?I have no idea who the narrator is in this, it’s just pure fluff!





	(I'd love you forever)

Have 6k words of the fluffiest fluff! Ten years ago, Bellamy and Clarke were co-winners of a national singing competetion. They tried a long distance relationship but it didn’t work. Ten years later, Raven cons them into coming back to the show for a week to boost ratings.

How can a Bellarke shipper have watched anything from Comic Con this weekend and not be inspired to let these crazy kids be together.

Any resembelance to any other fic out there is not intentional. I’m sure there is a singing A/U out there, but I am rather new to the fandom and I haven’t come across it yet. America Sings is actually apparently a Disney attraction?

I have no idea who the narrator is in this, it’s just pure fluff!

***************************

 

In 2008, Clarke and Bellamy were co-winners on the first season of America Sings, the next big reality singing competition. There was supposed to be one winner, but after two nights of voting, they had came in tied both nights. The ratings were through the roof for a summer series, and the finale quickly had became one of the most viral videos. No one could argue that Clarke throwing herself into Bellamy’s arms and him responding by kissing her had played a big part in that. The chemistry between the two had been off the charts during the entire two month run of the show, the kiss lasted well into the closing credit sequence. So long, that the producer had to basically pull them apart so they could do post show interviews. Of course, three quarters of the questions had been about their relationship. No one knew that was the first time they had kissed each other.

Six months later, right after Christmas, Clarke went to Paris for a semester at the Sorbonne. She came back in May, after Bellamy left for a Masters Program in Cairo. Neither had wanted a career in the business and used their winnings to finish their degrees. The last time they saw one another was when Clarke flew to Cairo to tell Bellamy that whatever they had together was over, that was August 2009.

***  
2018

Raven Reyes was fuming. As the Executive Producer of America Sings, she had every right. She was shouting at Marcus Kane, the network VP. “Three weeks! We can’t do anything with three weeks in June!”

“You’re lucky you are getting anything, you’re ratings have dropped every year for the past three. Programming wants to replace you with RERUNS! No one does reruns anymore, unless you’re a CBS procedural.”

It was true, their ratings were dropping, of course there was nowhere to go but down after the first season anyway, but they had held steady in seasons 2-4, and then by 5 the ratings just started going down.

Just as Raven was starting to go at Marcus, again, Jasper, the shows social media manager walked into the room.

“I’m getting DEATH THREATS! Raven. LITERAL DEATH THREATS ON TWITTER.”

“Don’t be dramatic, Jordan.” Marcus told him.

“No, this tweet says “If you don’t put them back up I’m going to hunt you down and kill you.”

“Did you ask YouTube to take them down, too?” Raven asked him.

“Yes, and that’s why they are threatening me. It was ten fucking years ago. Why does anyone still care? It was trending this morning! #bringbackBellarke Ten years.”

Raven stared at Marcus Kane, watching his face as he listened to Jasper. This happened everytime Jasper tried to take down the videos from season one of America Sings. Bellamy singing Heart of the Matter. Clarke singing I’m the Only One. The finale where he played the guitar as she sang Nothing Compares 2 U. Them being announced as the co-winners. Clarke throwing herself in Bellamy’s arms. Bellamy kissing her, through the ending credits. The after interviews where they were a giggling mess. Hell, even some of the early in season interviews where they were like two old friends.

“Raven, are you still in touch with them?” Kane asked her. Raven had been the third runner up that year. Unlike Clarke and Bellamy, she had wanted a career in the business. She spent a few years as a dancer touring with Katy Perry and then Lady Gaga, until she blew her ACL in a car accident. Marcus had asked her to come back to America Sings and take over. She was in charge of talent and hosted the show, too.

Raven was in touch with them of course. She had hooked up with both of them during their season on the show. She had stayed friends with both of them, even after their relationship ended in heartbreak not even a year into it. Between the distance and college, they just didn’t last. 

“You want to ask them to guest judge this year?” Jasper asked Kane.

“Well, that would be good, too, I was just thinking they could do a performance. I don’t even know if they still perform.”

“I know they still sing and play, not professionally or anything. She owns an art gallery in Portland and he is teaching at UNC.” Raven told them. “We start auditions next week, this is really last minute.” Raven pulled her phone out, texting both of them, separately a simple

Call me

Bellamy responded first, In class give me 45 minutes.

Clarke called within minutes.

“Raven, I can’t take that much time away. I can come down for a week and do a few nights and the finale but that is going to be it.” Raven hadn’t told her she was asking Bellamy, too.

“Okay, the finale week is going to June 25th. We are doing three nights a week, if you can do all three nights that week, I will owe you so big.”

Forty five minutes later, Bellamy called. “I could. I’m only teaching one class this summer and it’s online, there isn’t any reason I can’t do it from LA for a week.”

She didn't tell Bellamy that Clarke would be there, either. Maybe she was trying to hook them back up, God knew neither of them had found anyone knew. Clarke had a few serious relationships since then but nothing had worked out. She knew Bellamy still had a penchant for random hookups.

America Sings, season 11, premiered to low numbers on June 11. It was last in its time slot every night, behind reruns and other reality shows. They had 15 final contestants, they voted out 5 the first week, 5 the second and the week of June 25 the final five were standing. They would have three shows that week, one Monday, Tuesday and the finale Thursday. By the night of the finale there would only be two standing. Clarke and Bellamy thought they were going to be interviewed on Monday, give some advice to the final two on Tuesday and perform on Thursday. What they didn’t know was they would be performing with each other all three nights.

The real challenge for Raven was going to be keeping Clarke and Bellamy from finding out the other was going to there that week also. It was going to be hard enough to keep the press from finding out, so her, Marcus, Jasper and Monty, their PR guy, made a pact not tell a soul. Jasper and Monty had been interns that first season, it was even Jasper who came up with #Bellarke.

Raven decided to wait until both were on their planes to LAX to send the press release saying that Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin would be on the final episodes of America Sings. That way they couldn’t back out. #Bellarke, was trending within the hour. Monty arranged for their planes to land at the same time and he went to pick them both up.

 

_____________________________________________

In 2008, Bellamy Blake was 22 years old and about to graduate from college when he tried out for America Sings on a dare. He had started playing the guitar after his mother died, using it to soothe his baby sister, as he got better he played in a garage band with his friends Miller and Murphy. They specialized in covering 80s bands. Miller, Murphy and his sister Octavia bet him he wouldn’t audition. He got asked to LA on the same day as his audition, where he sang Brilliant Disguise.

He figured whatever money he earned would pay for his Masters and his PhD if he decided to go for that. He didn’t count on falling in love with Clark Griffin. She had been so easy to fall in love with, they had an almost instant connection despite their differences. She was two years younger than him, her mother was a doctor, her father had been an actual rocket scientist. She wanted to be an artist but her mother wanted her to be a doctor. 

He had been responsible for his sister her whole life, taking care of her while their mother worked. Neither of their fathers had even been around. So when their mom died when he was 18, he was left with custody of his sister. He worked his way through college and used music as his outlet. It worked for him. 

Then he felt himself falling for Clarke during the show, finally kissing her on live tv after they both won. They had a whirlwind fall in Chicago, Octavia was living on campus by that point and since he had graduated he followed Clarke to Northwestern. He rented an apartment in the suburbs and she lived on campus. He applied for Masters Programs and worked as a bartender. It was November before she told him she had applied for a semester at the Sorbonne a year earlier. They thought they could make it work. Turns out wishing doesn’t make it true.

Now, he was a History Professor at UNC with a PhD and on a tenure track.

He stepped off the plane at LAX on Saturday, and went to find is luggage. He stood there watching the turnstyle go around, and was caught by the glare of photographers. It took him a few minutes to realize *HE* was the one they were taking pictures of. Ten years ago, he was used to it, now very few people recognized him. He hadn’t wanted a career in the business, so it wasn’t like he was Phillip Phillips. Eventually, a reporter came up to him. “How does it feel to reunite with Clarke Griffin after all these years?” Just as he was formulating his response, a very firm “WHAT?” he saw Monty Green approach him. Then he saw who was behind him, a very annoyed Clarke Griffin.

That was when the cameras started going haywire, flashbulbs in their faces, microphones being shoved at them, questions being thrown back forth. “How does it feel after all this time?” “Any residual feelings?” “Why didn’t either of you ever settle down with anyone else?” After a few minutes, two airport security guards came over and blocked the paths of the paparazzi so Clark, Bellamy and Monty could leave the airport in peace.

Once they were in the limo the network had come pick them up, Bellamy turned to Monty.

“Was the ambush necessary?”

Monty didn’t answer. He wasn’t a fan of it, had wanted to tell them earlier the other was going to be there. Didn’t want to tell the media what flights they would be on. Raven had insisted.

“This was all Raven, wasn’t it?” Clarke asked. It was the first words she had spoken.

“If we don’t do well, this is going to be our last season. This show is her baby, you guys know that.”

He was right, they did, but it didn’t mean they had to be happy about it.

______________________________

In 2008, Clarke Griffin was 20 years old and a college sophomore. She had finally convinced her mother she didn’t want to be a doctor, she wanted to pursue something in the arts. Things with her mother had been tense since her dad died, but if she was honest things had always been tense with her mother, her dad was the buffer between them. She had been singing since she was a child, church choir, high school choir, glee club. So, when her mother asked her sarcastically “If you aren’t going to be a doctor what are you going to do? Try out for the Bachelor?” Clarke had shot back, “No, that new reality singing competition that is holding tryouts in Chicago this week!”

 

She had sang Seven Year Ache and was awarded a spot instantly. Neither her nor Bellamy knew they were the only two that season to be offered slots on the spot.

She had applied for the semester in Paris before the show. She had been afraid to tell Bellamy, knowing that things wouldn’t be the same for them after. They were young, but she loved him and she really wanted it to work between them. But, he was accepted to a Masters Program in Cairo, and considering he wanted a teaching career in Ancient History, this was something he couldn’t pass up. They had one awesome night when he stopped in Paris on his way to Cairo and they really thought they could make it work. Between May and August they had several missed Skype calls and a few missed phone calls. It wasn’t going to work. She flew to Cairo before starting her senior year. They had one more night together, and when she got up the next morning he was in his little kitchen fixing her breakfast. His hair was hanging to his eyes and she knew she was never going to see him again. She went up to him, kissed him softly. 

“This is it, isn’t it?” he murmured against her mouth. Her eyes watered, damn it she wasn’t going to cry. His mouth moved down her throat, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind. Her hand came up to cup his ass and grind him into her.’

“I wish it didn’t have to be this way.” It took all her strength to move her hands up his chest and push him away from her. She kept him at arm's length, stepped up on her tiptoes and placed a sweet kiss to his lips. Then she turned and walked away.

They hadn’t talked, texted or seen each other since.

Now, she was living in Portland and running her own gallery. 

___________________________________

They didn’t say much on the way to the studio. They had known Monty from the show ten years ago, so they spent a small amount of time catching up with him. Hearing about his wife Harper, their two kids, the organic farm they ran when he wasn’t busy with the show. America Sings was the only show he still did. He told them about Jasper’s girlfriend Maya. They both avoided all questions about themselves.

Monty was afraid of the confrontation that was coming with Raven and Marcus Kane. He knew Bellamy and Clarke well enough to know they weren’t going to be pleased about being misled. About each other being there and about what their involvement with finale week was going to be. 

“You could have told me the truth, I still would have come down here,” Clarke said after Raven hugged her. 

“I know you’re both mad at me…”

“I’m not mad, I would have come out here too, if I would have known,” Bellamy told her.

Jasper came in the room, then, grinning from ear to ear. “This is going to be a great week. I have already had requests from EW, ET, E, well all the E’s….”

“Shouldn’t those go through me?” Monty asked him.

“You aren’t active on Twitter right now, and my notifications are going nuts!” He showed the four of them his phone, all the photos of them from the airport posted. All the retweets of their ten year old performances. “I put them back this morning, I had a few eagle eyed fans asking if that meant anything…” Jasper was rambling, it was what he did.

“Whatever, I have a table booked for tonight, I’m bringing Zeke, the guys are bringing Harper and Maya and you two.” She held out a card with the address of the restaurant. “Be there at 8, business casual. Monty have the car take them to the hotel.” She had booked them adjoining suites. She had thought about just booking one, but decided that was the line she wouldn’t cross.

___________________________________

The ride back to their hotel was about as awkward as one would think, being stuck in a car driving through LA traffic with an ex-lover. They sat in silence on either side of the back seat of the limo. Finally, Bellamy broke the silence.

“This isn’t going to be weird is it?”

“It doesn’t have to be, it’s been 9 years since we saw each other last.”

“I guess not, how have you been?” She told him about her gallery, all the exhibits she was hosting the new artists she was finding. How her own talent had flourished. She looked over at him at one point and he was smiling at her.

“You seem happy.”

“I am, this is what I wanted. My mom has come around too. Now, she is hounding me to settle down.”

“Any prospects?” He hoped his voice sounded as neutral as he was trying to make it.

“Not right now. My last two relationships fizzled, Finn couldn’t accept that I was going to be more successful than him and Lexa wasn’t ready to settle down yet. So, I’m just… waiting… I guess. What about you? One of the last times I talked to Raven, before she sprang this on us, she said you were still having a string of one night stands.”

 

“I wouldn’t call it a string, a few here and there. It’s hard now because I have to be careful they aren’t going to end up in any of my classes. I had a serious girlfriend for a while, but we broke up because she was ready to settle down and I wasn’t.”

Dinner later that night wasn’t as awkward as they had thought.

Jasper’s girlfriend Maya was a nurse and not as jumpy as he was, in fact she kept him grounded. Monty’s wife was just as sweet as they had assumed she would be. Raven’s boyfriend Zeke was a former fighter pilot she had meant on Tinder. So he had some great stories from his time in service, at least the stories he could share.

Clarke found herself genuinely enjoying herself, she had been afraid that being around Bellamy again would be awkward, but it wasn’t. It was almost like no time had passed. Almost like the last time she left him she hadn’t slumped outside the apartment door and cried for 15 minutes before she could keep going. Almost. They were seated next to each other, and they apparently forgot how to sit because she was on his right, which meant when she used her left hand to eat it brushed up against his right. Eventually, they had to just switch places.

“So, how is it going to work this week? I’m guessing whatever plan you told us isn’t actually it.”  
Bellamy asked Raven,

“Yeah….well…..we are going to open with you guys doing a song Monday night. Then have an interview with Clarke about what she has been up to in the years since. Then before the final votes are announced we are going to have one with you, Bellamy.”

“Do we have any say in the songs?” Clarke asked, knowing the answer. Raven was controlling this show.

“No, you will be able to rehearse Monday. But I picked songs I know you know. Remember, I know both of you. Then Tuesday, after the final votes are announced you will do another song.”

“And Thursday?” Bellamy said.

“We are going to have you mentor the finalists, together, and then do a song about the halfway point of the show.”

By the time dessert came, they had stopped talking about the show and Clarke was telling them about her gallery. They had fallen back into a rhythm like old friends. It was nice.

 

Bellamy and Clarke were silent on the elevator ride to their hotel suites. He held the door open for her as she stepped into the hallway. “You want to come in for a drink?” she asked him, before she thought twice about it.

“I told Octavia I would call her after dinner. And you know what happens when you disappoint my sister,” he laughed as he said it, all the while thinking how much he wanted to have a drink, or more with her. But that was really a road they shouldn’t go down. It had taken him too long to get over the first time. In a way he wasn’t sure he had ever gotten over her.

“OK, tell her I said hi. Is she still with Lincoln?”

“Yeah, married, three kids.”

“All hellions?”

“You know it.” He loved his nieces as if they were his own, but they were a handful. He and LIncoln joked it was going to take the both of them to keep the bad boys (or girls) away.

“Raven said we need to be at the studio at 11 Monday, we have a couple of interviews and then we meet the finalists and then rehearse the songs.”

“She tell you what they were?” He watched as Clarke shook her head no. “Me either. I’m kinda afraid.”

___________________________________

Their first interview Monday morning was with ExtraTV and Mario Lopez, which wouldn’t have been a problem if Bellamy hadn’t introduced her to the glory that is Zack Morris is Trash, ten minutes before the interview started. They laughed the whole way through it. Mario tried to ask them what it was like to be reunited after all this time and Bellamy actually called him Slater at one point. Luckily for them, Mario took it in stride.

“Happens more often than you would think.” Bellamy was pretty sure he was lying about that.

Somehow they made it through the interview and ExtraTV had it on their website within an hour, and they were just about to go meet the finalist when Jasper burst through the door. “You two need to stop being so damned adorkable!”

“That isn’t a word,” Bellamy told him.

“It is the only word I can use to describe this. And the reactions!”

It was a little while later when Raven brought them onto the stage to rehearse the song they were going to sing.

“You aren’t even trying to be subtle at this point, Raven.” Clarke said, trying to sound a lot angrier than what she was. 

“It could be worse.”

“We have two more nights, I’m expecting worse by Thursday.”

The show was airing live simultaneously on both coasts so they could announce who was voted off at the end of the show. It was another experiment in trying to get the show saved, if #BringBackBellarke didn’t work that is.

They rehearsed the song a few times before the show started.  
Later that night, they stood under the hot lights as Raven introduced the nights show and then them. The first chords of the song opened and it was like stepping back in time for both of them, when they were younger and braver. 

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It’s strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I’d meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I’d lose somebody like you

They original plan was they were going to alternate verses, but after Clarke sang the first verse, she just kept singing when it came to Bellamy’s verse.

No, I don’t wanna fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don’t wanna fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
With you, with you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)

They had started the song on opposite sides of the stage, facing the audience but as they sang the closing verse, they were standing side by side, staring at each other. 

They cut to commercial after the song and Bellamy and Clarke were still staring at each other. The audience was roaring with applause. They muddled through the rest of the show, giving their interviews about what they had been doing in the 10 years since they had last been on this stage Clarke talked about her gallery, Bellamy talked about his teaching. They both admitted to missing singing and wishing they could do it more. Even though Raven tried to get them to talk about each other, they didn’t.

The ride back to their hotel and the elevator ride up were almost an exact repeat of Saturday night. Except this time, Bellamy was the one who asked Clarke if she wanted to come have a drink with him.

“I told my mom I would call. She is thinking about flying out for Thursday’s show.”

“Guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” He closed the door to his suite and put his back against the door. This was getting more and more difficult every day. He wasn’t sure he was going to survive the next three days.

Jasper called them both bright and early Tuesday morning, 8 am on the west coast was 11 am on the east coast. They had been trending #1 everywhere since their song ended. All the networks wanted interviews with them for Wednesday morning. The ratings came in and while they weren’t great, after all no one knew how electrifying their performance would be. However, it was only 11 am on the east coast and it was already getting huge playback numbers. Not for the first time, Jasper wanted a way to track illegal downloads.

Jasper and Monty set up a schedule for interviews for the morning shows for Wednesday. Tuesday went the same as Monday for the most part, talking to the remaining contestants, rehearsing their song. They stayed on opposite sides of the stage while they sang. Show time came around at 7 pst again, and once again near the end of the show they found themselves under the hot lights. 

There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you'll never see the end of the road  
While you're traveling with me

Bellamy started the song this time, and like last night when it was time for Clarke to do the second verse he just kept on singing also. And once again, they gravitated toward each other and the middle of the stage.

Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win

As the last verses of the song faded, they stood there again, staring at one another. Raven grabbed the mic from them and they took that moment to walk off the stage, together.

Since they have interviews with Today, GMA, CBS This Morning, Day Break AND The View set up for Wednesday morning, that means to start at 7 am on the east coast they need to be ready at 4 am on the West Coast. So, when Raven tells them the car will be there at 8:30 to take them back to their hotel they are out of the building like it’s on fire. Bellamy gives the limo driver a $100 just to drive around LA for hours. Clarke gives him another $100 once they get back to their hotel after midnight. She hopes there aren’t any paparazzi waiting because the last thing they need to be getting pictures of are her and Bellamy stepping out a limo four hours after a thirty minute drive started with her lipstick all over his face and neck and her dress hiked up above her knee and her panties tucked in her bag. They get maybe two hours of sleep before getting up at 3 am, but it’s a fitful sleep, what with their sweaty bodies stuck together and Bellamy’s erection pressing into the small of her back all night even though she knows he came at least twice.

Getting through the interviews Wednesday is hard, they all ask the same questions. “Do you regret not pursuing a career in show business?” “Have you seen each other since you split up all those years ago?” “Are you getting back together?” “How are you going to be able to go back to your regular jobs next week?” Their answers are the same, “NO! No, that’s classified, that’s easy.” And they can’t stop laughing, or touching each other and Jasper is losing his damn mind. They all went for a celebratory lunch when the overnight ratings for Tuesday come in and America Sings is the #1 show of the night, getting the highest rating for a summer show not including sports in FIVE YEARS!. Raven gives them the rest of the day off, which is fine with them because the only thing on Bellamy’s mind is getting Clarke back into bed. Sex in the limo was fine, but he wanted to take his time this time, and when he told her that she dragged him back to the car.

_____________________________  
They stayed in bed until early Thursday morning, right up until the time Clarke’s mom got to her hotel room. Clarke pulled herself out of bed, took a shower and went back to her own room. Octavia, LIncoln and their girls arrived for the show later in the afternoon. They didn’t see much of each other until they were rehearsing their song. Jasper was running around again, yelling about trending and hits and twitter and tumblr and no one really knew anymore what he was saying. Clarke and Bellamy found themselves on the stage at 730 PST. Raven had convinced him to play the guitar with this one, something he wasn’t entirely sure about. He and Clarke stood on the stage together, her taking the microphone and him behind her with his guitar strapped around him.

They looked out at their families in the audience, Abby, Octavia, Lincoln and their girls, even Harper and Maya were sitting with them.

You should have seen by the look in my eyes, baby  
There was somethin' missin'  
You should have known by the tone of my voice, maybe  
But you didn't listen  
You played dead, but you never bled  
Instead you laid still in the grass, all coiled up and hissin'

This time he let Clarke keep singing as he played behind her.

And though I know all about those men  
Still I don't remember  
'Cause it was us  
Baby, way before then, and we're still together  
And I meant  
Every word I said  
When I said that I loved you I meant that I loved you forever

He walked up behind her, placing the guitar over her chest, still playing it, as she kept on singing.  
And I'm gonna keep on lovin' you  
'Cause it's the only thing I want to do  
I don't want to sleep, I just want to keep on lovin' you

In the audience, Abby leaned over and whispered to Octavia, whom she had just met this afternoon, “If they try and tell us they aren’t back together…”

As the song ended and Clarke and Bellamy left the stage, Maya and Harper were high fiving in the audience. Clarke and Bellamy were in their dressing room, Clarke pinned between Bellamy and the wall when America Sings crowned their season 11 winner. Jasper tried to come find them so they could be on stage, too, but Bellamy slammed the door in his face.

After the show was over, and the interviews had been given, they all went out for dinner. Clarke didn’t have to worry about which side of Bellamy she was sitting on because when she got to the table, his nieces were having a very, verbal argument over who was sitting next to Uncle Bell. Athena, the six year old had just sat down on one side without asking, and Cassie and Penny the eight year old twins were about to start pulling hair over it. Ever the diplomat, Bellamy told Cassie she could sit beside him for 30 minutes and then she had to switch places with Penny. 

Clarke sat between Harper and Maya, as Monty was trying to explain something about algae farming. What she was really doing was watching Bellamy with his nieces, he helped each of them pick what they were going to have, convincing them they didn’t have to pick something from the kids menu, they could just as easily get an appetizer to split. He mediated the arguments between Cassie and Penny. She hadn’t spoken to her mother all dinner, because she was engrossed in a conversation with Marcus Kane about the similarities between Lost and Battlestar Galactica (2004). She had no idea her mother was such a big sci-fi fan. She started telling Marcus about an idea she had for a sci-fi series about how Doomsday Preppers would survive after a nuclear war. She and Marcus bounced ideas off each other all through dinner and by the end of it, they almost had entire pilot written. And each other's phone numbers. And a date for the next night, and Marcus said maybe they could meet up if he came to New York anytime soon, like maybe in July.

In the end America Sings was cancelled anyway. The ratings the final night were even higher than the first, reviews and delayed viewing increased it even more. Kane knew that they would never be able to replicate the success they had that week with #Bellarke. Raven went on to co-produce Abby’s sci-fi series. Kane gave Abby a creator credit but she wasn’t involved after that. Monty went back to his farm with Harper, Jasper got a job as social media manager for the presumptive Democratic presidential candidate.  
Clarke went back to Portland, and Bellamy went back to Chapel Hill, NC. They promised to try better with long distance this time, to make time for weekend getaways, to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas together. He ended up spending Thanksgiving with Octavia after Athena had her appendix out. He would do anything for those girls, just like he would their mom.  
In December, just before Christmas, Bellamy showed up at Clarke’s door in Portland. She reached up and kissed him, and then he pulled away keeping her at arm's length, in almost a repeat of what she had done to him in Cairo all those years ago. Her hand went her to her mouth as she tried to keep the tears from her eyes.  
Again?  
“I turned in my resignation at UNC. Kane read my dissertation on Ancient Civilizations and wants me to write for the show.”  
“Really?” Clarke dared not get her hopes up. It was filming in Vancouver. This could be the chance they didn’t have all those years ago.  
“Yeah, his head writer backed out. Thinks someone without baggage in the industry might be the way to go.” He put his bag down near her door, turned to close it and pushed her back toward her bedroom.  
They celebrated a year together the next summer, with a tour of Egypt. Doomsday ran for 7 seasons. Athena tried not to be jealous when she was introduced to her baby cousins.

****The End***********  
This fic has a playlist!  
https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLkDaoz0aJqP_M52-0Mc10WxmzuOsiQJa  
Brillaint Disguise Bruce Springsteen  
Seven year ache Roseanne Cash  
Heart of the Matter Don Henley  
I’m the only one Melissa Etheridge  
Nothing Compares 2 U Prince  
Wicked Game Chris Isaak  
Don’t Dream it’s Over Crowded House (the head and the heart remake!)  
Keep on Loving You Lisa Loeb (live)

 

If you haven’t seen or heard Zack Morris is Trash  
http://www.funnyordie.com/funnyordie/playlists/523023  
Also, if you haven’t watched the Live at the Hard Rock version of KOLU with Lisa Loeb and Dweezil Zappa you are missing out on prime feels.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a playlist!  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLkDaoz0aJqP_M52-0Mc10WxmzuOsiQJa  
> Brillaint Disguise Bruce Springsteen  
> Seven year ache Roseanne Cash  
> Heart of the Matter Don Henley  
> I’m the only one Melissa Etheridge  
> Nothing Compares 2 U Prince  
> Wicked Game Chris Isaak  
> Don’t Dream it’s Over Crowded House (the head and the heart remake!)  
> Keep on Loving You Lisa Loeb (live)
> 
>  
> 
> If you haven’t seen or heard Zack Morris is Trash  
> http://www.funnyordie.com/funnyordie/playlists/523023  
> Also, if you haven’t watched the Live at the Hard Rock version of KOLU with Lisa Loeb and Dweezil Zappa you are missing out on prime feels.


End file.
